


α ℓittle υnsteady

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Hope, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Il préfère parfois sourire ou se taire pour éviter de parler.Il sait s'accrocher et il y croit, il y croit encore.Leur histoire n'est pas finie.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	α ℓittle υnsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [ғive кinds σf «sorry»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967304) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ɪ sᴛɪʟʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ

* * *

**⑤**

Il s'est toujours accroché de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il savait faire. Il ne dépendait pas forcément de son entourage, apprenant parfois qu'un silence ou un « sourire » pouvait suffire et était préférable qu'une vraie réponse lors de quelconque conversation.

Les gens ont pu souvent le penser hautain, il ne s'est jamais défini ainsi. Hautain ? Jamais. Conscient de ses savoirs et de ses aptitudes, peut-être. Il connaît également ses défauts, il fait de son mieux pour être premier de sa promo, ce n'est pas toujours facile, il maintient le cap.

Parfois il bride ses relations alors il tente de se rattraper au mieux. De temps à autres, il parle avec Valtteri. Ils ont un caractère similaire et différent, alors il trouve son compte.

Bien sûr, il y a le grand groupe d'amis aka celui de Daniel et de Charles. Il reste à proximité, en est un membre inhérent sans être présent tout le temps et ils l'acceptent. Il leur en est plutôt reconnaissant mais une fois qu'il a formulé cette pensée, ses camarades l'ont rassuré en lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient bien.

Il a déjà été confronté à la solitude, à de mauvaises expériences amoureuses, aussi cela lui semble étrange de pouvoir se glisser aussi facilement parmi plusieurs. Tous ont des personnalités différentes, il suppose qu'il n'est qu'un de plus parmi eux. Pas grave s'il n'est pas toujours bavard, cela semble les contenter quand même.

* * *

**④**

Le problème se pointe comme toujours assez vite. Un problème qui pourrait porter plusieurs noms ou visages mais qui n'en porte au final qu'un seul et même. Un problème qui a pour nom Sebastian Vettel.

Ils se sont aimés. Il l'aime toujours, bien sûr qu'il l'aime. Comment ne pourrait-il pas aimer un tel homme ? Et tout ce qu'ils ont eu ... il est loin, très loin de l'oublier. Il ne sera pas indigne au point de tout effacer de sa mémoire facilement, comme si de rien n'était.

Son amour le brûle toujours un peu. Il veut le revoir, il veut lui reparler. Parler de ces problèmes qu'ils ont, des disputes fréquentes et lui demander de lui pardonner. Pardonner tout ce qu'il lui a fait, il le regrette tellement. Il a juste besoin de n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à se faire pardonner.

Il peut admettre ses erreurs, il pourrait ramper à genoux jusqu'à son allemand. Puis sa fierté lui rappelle qu'ils étaient deux dans leur histoire et qu'il n'est pas le seul à devoir se faire pardonner. Puis son cœur lui rappelle à quel point il lui manque et à quel point il veut qu'il revienne.

* * *

**③**

Aucun d'eux ne sera totalement libéré de cette histoire avant qu'ils n'en aient parlé ou avant qu'ils ne soient vus correctement. Il doit avouer être agacé et en avoir marre du jeu de chat et de souris auquel ils se livrent actuellement. Il veut le voir, il veut tellement le voir, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué ? Il est fatigué ...

Bien entendu. Il l'a trompé, il est fautif. Si seulement pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce Sebastian ne l'avait pas trompé aussi. Il en a juste assez, n'ont-ils pas déjà assez souffert ? Il pense que si, c'est bien suffisant, le drame doit s'achever.

Et eux doivent se retrouver.

* * *

**②**

Il écrit rapidement, sans prendre le temps de s'appliquer sur chaque lettre. Et ça peut paraître brouillon mais il s'en fout. Il a juste besoin de mettre ses impressions au clair, de lui donner rendez-vous. C'est la dernière fois qu'il s'implique autant mais il est sûr que ça va marcher. Il est sûr qu'il sera capable de les réconcilier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Arrêter de se sentir coupable, se retrouver. Un rendez-vous à leur endroit habituel, endroit qui a vu leurs débuts amoureux et leurs disputes et leur séparation. Il y croit. Il y croit tellement. Être heureux à nouveau avec celui qu'il a toujours-

Douleur fulgurante dans le dos, ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant le bout d'une lame ressortir de son abdomen. Sa vision se trouble, il tombe à terre, le sang s'écoule. Sa persistance le fait voir et comprendre.

* * *

**①**

Un rictus sur les lèvres de Lewis alors qu'il abandonne le corps sans vie de Kimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? J'ai voulu faire ce chapitre de manière spéciale, qu'on ne sache pas qui était le narrateur. Laisser un flou en quelque sorte. La chute est d'autant plus meilleure qu'avec la découverte de notre personnage vous ne croyez pas ?


End file.
